


Friendly Debate

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: An exchange regarding who Nora will work with now that she's Overboss is swiftly derailed.





	Friendly Debate

“Gage,” Nora snapped at him, “I’m more likely to fuck you than I am to ever play nice with Nisha.”

The raider, formerly slouched in his chair opposite, sat up like she’d poured ice down his spine, his good eye meeting hers.

“Well if that weren’t the _most_ unrelated subject anybody ever brought up when talking about Nisha,” he murmured. “You, uh, got something on your mind, boss?”

Nora looked down at her drink and was condemned by its lack of alcoholic content. There was a long pause and she looked away. She’d been thinking about Porter Gage since he interrupted the tannoy on the monorail. Listening to his voice ranged from a pleasant distraction to a source of arousal. And not two minutes ago he’d been stretched out on his chair with that fucking _shirt_ clinging to him the same way _she_ wanted to be.

She put down her Nuka Cola. Well, time to see if she could keep her voice even.

“And I ain’t gonna push this if you-”

Nora held up her hand. “If I told you to get your pants off and come fuck me, would you do it?”

Gage blinked. It was his turn to pause. She wondered what he was thinking and her stomach sank. Oh god. She’d really.

“Well, I can’t think of anything clever to say to that,” he grunted, and his moonshine bottle clinked against the wood as he put his drink down and stood. Nora felt butterflies in her belly this time and quickly got to her feet. “So yeah.”

For a moment she didn’t know what to do. Should she take the lead? Should he? This wasn’t something she usually had to think about, but there were precedents here now. She knew he didn’t want to be Overboss but did that mean he didn’t want _any_ power or just that he wanted to pull the strings? Because Nora had plenty of ways she enjoyed doing this, but if him taking control here meant him taking control in other areas…

“You all right there, boss?” he asked, and she almost jumped when his hand slipped around her waist. “Could swear there’s smoke comin’ outta your ears.”

Her fingers gripped his shirt. “Just wondering how we do this. I’m the boss, after all.”

His tongue swiped across his lower lip. Right. Kissing. Was that a no? Was that a weakness?

God, she fucking hated this Raider bullshit.

“I ain’t a mind-reader, boss,” Porter rumbled, his hands sliding up her belly to her ribs.

Nora’s breath hitched, and she grabbed a handful of his shirt, dragging him close enough to kiss without letting their lips touch. By the way his mouth opened slightly, he was _thinking_ about it.

“Am I gonna have trouble from you if we do this?” she asked, as calmly as she could with her heart racing in her chest. “Are you gonna be making demands for power?”

“Ain’t that kinda guy, boss,” he murmured. The sound made her toes curl. “Unless you _want_ me makin’ demands of ya?”

She couldn’t stop her gasp. Gage was on her in an instant, his mouth finding her neck as he cupped her breasts, one hand yanking her zip down to her belly. Nora let her palm squeeze his erection through her pants, and then she had his belt open and they were backing towards her bed as her suit slipped down her arms, falling around her hips. Her back hit the mattress and Gage unclipped her bra, tossing it aside. His mouth was warm around her stiff nipple, and she groaned at the roughness of his hands as he knelt over her and dragged the suit down to her knees.

Gage nipped and licked his way down the dark skin. Nora’s fingers found his eyepatch. He grunted. “S’just to keep one eye sharp in the dark. You can get that off.”

She slid it off his head and tossed it onto the nearest table, arching her hips when he began dragging her panties off. He stroked a finger up her slit, already coated in her slick, and then he spread her open with his thumbs and gave her a long, broad lick that had her yelping. She quickly muffled herself.

Gage laughed. “Y’aint gotta hide that shit from me.”

Nora grunted, grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him up. She wasn’t under any pretence that it was all her own strength – Gage went willingly, watching as she kicked off her boots and suit. He was already reaching for her when she slid her thighs either side of his head. His hands wrapped around her hips and dragged her down. Nora whimpered, crying out when he lapped at her, tangling her fingers into his hair.

Maybe Gage was better than she thought, or maybe she just needed this after the last few days that she’d spent wound up and constantly on edge – either way, when his lips wrapped around her clit and began to suck, Nora almost lost the ability to sit up straight. A shiver rushed through her and she braced one hand on the mattress as she kept hold of his head, her hips rocking into his mouth. Gage grunted. One hand ran up her body, shamelessly groping on its way, and found her breast, thumbing and pinching the nipple, and the other slid around her ass, moving down to stroke at her lower lips. Two fingers slowly pushed their way in. Nora yelped again.

She’d barely adjusted to the new intrusion when he was fucking her on his hand, and her fingers left his hair to curl tightly into the mattress. Her legs trembled, spreading as wide as they could around his head to get more of him. Then his tongue followed up from his lips, and they snapped shut again.

Gage grunted. Teeth stung against her thigh, and Nora relaxed. His fingers slipped out, grabbed her hips and almost tossed her into his lap. Nora’s noise of complaint was barely voiced when he rolled them both over, pressing her into the mattress. There was an unfulfilled throb from between her thighs, and it made no attempt to disappear as Gage yanked his shirt over his head, reaching into his pants to free his erection. Nora realised that he didn’t wear boxers as one of his hands spread her thigh wider.

“So,” Gage purred, and Nora’s eyes were fixed on the way his hand jerked his cock slowly, “you want me makin’ demands of ya, boss?”

“Oh, fuck off, Gage,” Nora panted, leaning back against the mattress. The raider just laughed.

“All right.” His thumb found her mouth and Nora sucked instinctually. “I’d ask if you wanna fuck or _get_ fucked, but that just told me everythin’.”

Nora tried to give him a withering stare, but he was on her again, his mouth on her neck as the tip of him pressed against her slit and slid in, spreading her open. She gripped the covers, biting her lip to stifle her gasp when he hilted in her without resistance. Gage chuckled against her neck. There was a hint of derision in it but Nora hooked her leg around his waist and began to rock her hips against his, and it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

She could hear Gage grunting in her ear as he matched her pace. Now _that_ was nice. She let her fingers slowly wrap around his arms. If this were any other man – except maybe Mason – she’d be tangling her hands in his hair, dragging him in for as many breathless kisses as she could get-

Gage’s teeth sunk into her neck and chased that train of thought away. A rough groan escaped her mouth, followed up by sharp panting when his tongue soothed the marks. Gage’s body pressed a little harder into hers, and wiry hair that she hadn’t seen earlier rubbed against the stiff peaks of her breasts. Nora couldn’t help arching up into him as his hips nudged hers, and her grip on him tightened, her nails digging into the skin. Gage grunted.

“Damn, where’s the snarl you gave me earlier?” he groaned, his hand finding her breast. The calloused thumb teased her nipple as he sped his thrusts up. Nora parted her thighs a little wider and dug both heels in, one into the mattress and the other into Gage’s back. She wasn’t sure if that was an actual question or just a taunt, but when his pelvis stroked her clit again, she didn’t want to give him an answer in case her potential witty retort died on her lips, muffled by a noise.

She settled for scraping her nails down his back. Gage almost _purred_ , his hips moving roughly, and Nora tossed her head back, panting loudly. She had a feeling that using the word _please_ here was going to get a few raised eyebrows.

How good was his balance? Nora tightened her grip on him, and then threw herself onto her side. Gage was caught, rolling onto his back with a grunt as the air escaped him. Nora straddled him, trying not to look him in the eye as she raised her hips and sank back down onto him.

“Oh, _shit_ , boss,” he groaned, as she began to ride him, her hips moving fast as she chased her pleasure.

“You, _mm_ , want me to snarl, Gage?” she gasped, and watched as he raised a hand to grab her breast. Without a word she leaned down, hands either side of his head, and whimpered when his mouth found her nipple. Hot flecks of pleasure ran down her spine to coil between her thighs, right where Gage was buried in her. His free hands moved to grab her waist, and she spread wide as his thumb pressed on her clit. Nora grabbed his hair in one hand, the other sinking into her covers, and used it as leverage to bounce on his lap.

Teeth nipped the underside of her breast. “Nah, I’m just sayin’,” Gage followed it up with a lick that swirled around her nipple, “you got awful quiet on the whole _boss_ front, with all that- _fuck_!”

Nora yanked his hair and felt him twitch inside her. “Mmm?”

“Nev’rmind,” he muttered into her skin. She clenched down on him and felt his breath waft against her skin as he groaned.

“No, no,” that tension was spreading like heat now, her skin prickling, “keep talking…”

“Y-you,” the breathlessness was from pleasure, not nerves, “want…me to, _fuck_ , keep talkin’, when I-I got- _god_ \- I got you _ridin’_ me like this?”

“Can’t follow your orders, Gage?” she teased with a slightly shaky smile.

His thumb pressed harder, rubbing in little circles that had her quaking in pleasure. Gage swiped his tongue up her nipple as she got closer, her hips moving frantically to feed that tension.

“You say that,” his nails dug into her as he fought to keep composure, “like you…ain’t… _fuckin’_ …tremblin’ around…my dick, _boss_.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

And then she was on her back, her wrists caught in one of his hands as his fingers rubbed against her clit, still fucking her. He was watching her, the slightest hint of a grin on his face that held a tinge of nerves, like he was worried what she was gonna do when this was over.

Right now, though, that tension was uncoiling, relief rocking her and clenching her down on his cock. Gage grunted, and Nora had a moment to latch her leg around his hips and keep him stuck in her as he came, twitching. Riding out her pleasure until the last few aftershocks had passed, Nora sagged back against the bed. Gage released her wrists.

Gage flopped down beside her. “You came pretty damn hard when I did that,” he eventually said.

Nora rolled her eyes. “You got me,” she drawled.

He raised his palms in surrender. “This ain’t a personal attack or nothin’.”

She shrugged. “You’re a Raider, Gage. Don’t know what sex and strength mean here.”

He grunted. “Depends on where you are. We ain’t in Pack territory. So relax. Ain’t gonna do anythin’ to make you seem weak, ‘cause don’t forget, you got here with my damn help. And if I make myself look like I don’t know shit about pickin’ strong leaders, Nisha’ll gut me once she’s done with _you_.”

Nora huffed, rolling onto her side. “Had to mention Nisha,” she muttered.

Gage chuckled. “Hey, got me here, didn’t it?”

“Ever the optimist,” Nora murmured.


End file.
